


Felt Like The Right Thing To Do

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Ryan have a slow dance in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Like The Right Thing To Do

"Hey Ryan," a soft voice called out, and he leaned around his monitor.

"Oh, hey Lindsay. What’s up?" He scooted away from his desk a little.

"I was just coming to put this on your desk, I didn’t know you were still here." She handed him a couple CD cases. “I know you said you hated editing, and I always listen to these mixes when I edit, so I thought I’d burn them for you."

Ryan stared at the CD’s in his hand, then looked back at Lindsay. “You made me a mix tape?"

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s nothing."

He flipped the cases over and looked over the songlists. “These are fabulous! I especially love the art you doodled on them."

She giggled and dug her toe into the floor. “I was bored."

He looked up at her and smiled wide. “Thank you," he said, locking his dark blue eyes with her pale ones.

Her knees went weak and she cleared her throat. “You’re welcome."

He stood up and walked by her to the boombox, bending down and pecking her on the cheek as he passed. “Which one should I put on first?"

She covered her cheek where he kissed her, then shook her head. “Um, the one marked ‘one,’ I suppose."

She listened to him open the case and put the CD in, then shut the little door and hit play. Lana Del Ray’s “Young and Beautiful" came on, and he laughed.

"I love this song! Come dance with me!" he exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing her elbow.

She shouted as he spun her around and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other lifting her hand into the air. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hide the grin, and he laughed at her.

"I suppose you weren’t ready for a dance, huh?" he said quietly to her.

Lindsay shook her head. “I’m definitely not dressed for it."

He glanced down at her outfit - just jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers - and shrugged. “I think you look nice. You look like you."

Her cheeks turned red again, and he laughed loudly. “Lindsay, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you have a crush on me."

If it wasn’t for his hand pressing into her lower back, she would have turned and fled. “I— it’s nothing— I don’t really—"

He clucked his tongue at her and shook his head. “You don’t need to defend yourself. It’s fine."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and tried to ignore her sweaty palms, her fluttering heart, her shaking knees.

When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see him staring down at her, eyelids heavy, lower lip caught between his teeth.

_**Oh that grace, oh that body** _

_**Oh that face makes me wanna party** _

_**He’s my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds** _

"Ryan?" she asked quietly.

His left hand dropped hers and cupped her face, his right pressing harder into her back to lift her up to her tiptoes as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her eyes went wide and her hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders to brace herself. She felt herself start to kiss him back and let it happen, her frantic thoughts melting away like ice under the heat of the sun.

His hand trailed down her neck and rested on her collarbone for a moment, then drifted down her arm to her hand, where he clasped it and raised it up again as he broke the kiss and stood up straight, letting her down onto her feet.

She stared up at him. “What was that for?"

He shrugged. “Felt like the right thing to do."

She blinked. “Well, thanks, I guess."

"Thank you for the lovely dance." The song faded, and Ryan let Lindsay go to walk back to his desk. “I really need to get this let’s play edited. I’d like to listen to the rest of this with you, if you want to stay."

She checked her watch. “Sure. I’d love to."


End file.
